Christmas with the XMen
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Ch.1:Pilot chapter, not Chirstmasy yet. Just a starter chapter.Christmas with the XMEN! what could be more hectic? New things start to happend. R&R!


AN: pilot chapterrr. R & R! MWAH!

Kitty stared at her reflection in the mirror and grasped a lock of her brown hair in her tight straightening iron. She slowly let its grip glide down her hair as it perfected and produced a steaming lock of straight hair. As she got ready to pull on another piece of her hair, Rogue slammed her way into their shared room and threw her books down on the bed rather forcefully. Kitty stared at Rogue's reflection in her vanity mirror and timidly said, "Tough, day Rogue?" Rogue grunted at her and kicked her shoes off.

"That stupid Jean Grey thinks she can outsmart ME! Every time this sort of thing happens, I just can't-." Kitty sighed, of course, these days it seemed like Jean was getting on Rogue's case more and more. Especially since she found the picture of her hypothetical boyfriend, Scott, underneath Rogue's bed. Rogue wasn't the type of person to pull off that kind of stint; it was more likely that Kitty would have a photo of a heartthrob under her pillow.

Jean had told the whole mansion AND Scott about this, thus creating a bigger rift between the two girls. Rogue was a laughing stock in the mansion, but Scott had the good grace not to mention it.

Kitty sighed again as she straightened her hair, she really didn't know why Jean felt so threatened by Rogue, it's not like she had anything to offer to Scott that Jean couldn't. Rogue grumbled on and on and Kitty pretended to listen. Kitty sighed a soft "yeah" now and then at appropriate pauses.

"Done!" she announced to Rogue as she put down her straightening iron. Rogue looked up and said, "I lahked your hair better as it was." Kitty looked like she was going to cry so Rogue quickly added, "But it looks nice this way too, you look much older!"

Kitty replied, "Oh really? Yeah, I guess it sort of does, I mean I don't want guys to think I'm like 12 or anything, especially the older ones, there are totally going to be tons of them at the party!" Rogue grimaced and agreed. There was a noise outside there window so both girls quickly looked out to see Scout jogging along shirtless with a trail of the younger mutant boys after him. He turned around to face them and jogged backwards, yelling encouragements at them to catch up.

Kitty yelled, "Yoo hoo!" And Scott glanced up and waved at the girls. Bobby stopped and leaned forward with his hands on his knees, panting, his sudden halt caused Jamie who was behind him to tumble into his rear and produce some clones. Ray tripped over his own shoelaces and fell onto the track made for them, not bothering to get back up as he hugged the cold earth. Sam diligently kept a steady pace behind Scott, but not bothering to speed up. The other boys were nowhere to be seen. Scott's gleaming golden torso caught the eyes of both girls; he smiled his white-hot smile at them and slowed down a little to stop beneath their window.

He yelled up at them, "So are you ladies going to Duncan's party tonight?" Rogue opened her mouth to say no, but Kitty answered for her, 'YEAH, ARE YOUU?!" Scott shrugged, and wiped sweat off his brow. He yelled back, "Yeah, maybe, you guys want to come down to jog with me? These girls can't keep up!" He gestured at the fallen younger boys on the trail. Kitty bit her lip and told him that they'd be down in a second. Rogue looked shocked, Kitty hated working out and she had just finished primping her hair for the party.

Scott grinned and told them he'd be waiting under their window. Before the girls could reply, Jean jogged up to Scott in her over-sized T-shirt and short track shorts with her hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. She looked great with her perfect tan and even when she was sweaty, she still managed to look professional. Rogue's heart sunk as she challenged Scott to a race and Scott looked more than willing to oblige. Scott yelled up at them, "Sorry, Kitty, could we save that jog for later?" Kitty tearfully nodded and fled to the bathroom. Rogue raised her eyebrows at the weird reaction from Kitty. It's not like she really likes running.

Down at the trail, Scott ran speedily ahead of Jean who took her time to admire Scott's perfectly tight butt in his shorts. She watched his taut leg muscles flex as he took each step. She concentrated her eyes on his shoulder blades rippling through his muscular back as he swung his arms back and forth. He slowed down and said in between pants, "Jean, you're a bit slow today." Jean answered back, "Yeah, just admiring the view back here." Scott blushed and stopped running. He turned around suddenly, causing the running Jean to slam into his broad chest. Scott tumbled backwards and Jean caught herself in midair before she could body slam Scott full-force. Scott fell back onto the ground with a, "oomph" as clouds of dirt flew up. Jean gasped and helped Scott up.

He smiled and said, "Sorry, about that… Shall we head back to the showers?"

Jean replied shyly, "Yeah, I guess so; I can't be late to Dunc's party. Are you going?"

Scott nodded and walked ahead of her back to the mansion.

Kitty finished primping herself up as Rogue pulled on some black clothes. "Tell me again, how you managed to get me to go to this ting?" Kitty smeared some lip gloss onto her lips and said, "Oh come on Rogue, it's not like I'm like forcing you to go, and it'll be fun. Everyone'll be there, even Scott, and like, you know, the usual."

Rogue saw an opportunity to pounce, "Yeah, what was with you today? When you were talking to Scott? You hate running, and you seemed a bit mad when Jean showed her Upper Eastside ass up." Kitty blushed, "Yeah, like so? I just felt like running today, is that a problem??"

Rogue backed off, "Um, no, I was jus wonderin', s'all."

Kitty pulled on her loopy silver earrings. "Tonight, we are going to like, totally rock."

AN: MMM I like reviews. Please.


End file.
